natsumeyuujinchoufandomcom-20200223-history
Takashi Natsume/Gallery
natsume-ich-bigeyed.jpg|Natsume surprised at seeing Misuzu Episode 03 natsume-ich2.jpg|Natsume telling Nyanko sensei to keep quiet Episode 04 natsume-ich-bind.jpg|Natsume caught in vines Episode 05 natsume-ich-bicycle.jpg|Natsume cycling Episode 06 Natsume-ich-baseball.jpg|Natsume paying baseball during the summer study trip Episode 07 Natsume-ich4.jpg|Natsume figuring what to do Episode 07 Asagi possesed2.jpg|Natsume possession by Asagi Episode 10 Natsume-ich-urghh.jpg|Natsume feels disgusted his body taken over by Asagi Episode 10 Natsume-ich-umbrella.jpg|Natsume searching for Nyanko-sensei in the rain Episode 11 Natsume-ich-summoned.jpg|Natsume summoning his shiki Episode 12 natsume-ich-sleepy.jpg|Natsume sleepy face while giving back the names Natsume-ich-sleep.jpg|Natsume lying on futon zoku_natsume-leaf.jpg|Natsume falls from the wall Episode 14 23.jpg|Scared with the youkai Kitamoto,nishimura&natsume_peeking_at_taki.png|Natsume, Kitamoto & Nishimura peeking at Taki Natsume_wondering_how_long_a_walk_can_take_while_looking_for_nyanko.png|Wondering how long a walk can take while looking for Nyanko-sensei Natsume_seeing_nyanko_doing_something_over_the_bush.png|Natsume seeing Nyanko-sensei doing something over the bush Natsume_search_among_the_grass.png|Natsume search among the grass Natsume_claiming_the_circle_is_out_of_his_league.png|Natsume claiming the circle is out of his league Natsume_tried_to_calm_taki.png|Natsume tried to calm Taki Natsume_seeing_the_original_sketch.png|Looking at the original sketch Natsume_grabbing_chobihige.png|Dragging Chobihige into the circle Natsume_blue_sky_closeup.png|Listening to Taki while looking at Chobihige Natsume_listening_to_touko.png|Listening to Touko during dinner while thinking about Taki Natsume_looking_out_at_the_window_at_stitch_mark_youkai.png|Having dream on the Stitch Mark Youkai Natsume_brushing_his_teeth.png|Brushing his teeth Natsume_mirror_character_full_length.png|Waking up to see some characters on his chest Natsume_brushing_teeth_while_looking_at_his_chest.png|The characters appears to be gone after a second look on his chest Natsume_shocked_at_touko_noticing_him.png|Natsume shocked at Touko noticing him Natsume_being_ashamed.png|Natsume being ashamed Natsume_wondering_about_taki_expression.png|Wondering about Taki expression Natsume_school_uniform_closeup.png|Worried expression closeup Natsume_and_taki_at_school_natsume_extend_hand.png|Telling Taki they'll look for the youkai together Natsume_and_taki_at_school.png|Natsume extending hand to Taki's head Natsume_&_nyanko_had_to_face_annoying_nishimura.png|Natsume & Nyanko-sensei facing Nishimura Natsume_&_nyanko_had_to_face_annoying_nishimura_tired.png|Annoyed after Nishimura left Natsume_closeup_at_field.png|Natsume closeup at field Natsume_laughing_at_the_fallen_nyanko.png|Laughing at the fallen Nyanko-sensei Natsume_aware_the_stitch_mark_youkai_behind_him.png|Aware of the presence natsume-sportwear.jpg|Natsume looking at Tanuma Episode 28 813779.jpg|Younger Natsume overheard his uncle Episode 30 natsume-chibi.jpg|Younger Natsume Episode 30 25.jpg|Seeing the The Tree Youkai Episode 30 26.jpg|Happy seeing the cat-form of The Tree Youkai Episode 30 natsume-imagine-matoba.jpg|Natsume imagines Matoba should be Episode 32 24.jpg|Escaping from Matoba Episode 33 1.jpg|Drenched wet after the rock youkai Episode 35 Natsume-ich-towel.jpg|Getting dry by Touko Episode 35 natsume-huh.jpg|Natsume shocked at chosen to work as cashier Episode 35 natsume-other-face.jpg|Determines to do the best for the school festival together with Taki & Tanuma Episode 35 natsume-popular.jpg|The popular Natsume among girls Episode 35 natsume2.jpg|Cashier look closeup Episode 35 745778.jpg|Natsume works at cashier during school festival Episode 35 natsume-study-room.jpg|Natsume studying while Nyanko-sensei making fuss about the outside lightning Episode 36 natsume-casual.jpg|Nasume in casual wear when out buying dango with Nyanko-sensei Episode 36 natsume3.jpg|Peeking at shining thing up above the tree Episode 36 natsume-pretend.jpg|Natsume pretending as youkai with leaves-made mask Episode 38 4.jpg|Episode 38 5.jpg|Episode 38 6.jpg|Natsume feeling guilty for making his aunt's house a mess Episode 38 7.jpg|Night time jogging as if running from problems Episode 38 8.jpg|Sealing the Long Haired One-Eyed Youkai Episode 38 2.jpg|Young Natsume seeing the other kids playing tag shadowEpisode 39 3.jpg|Natsume fallen into the pitEpisode 39 zoku_natsume-scared.jpg|A scared Natsume (Zoku Season) zoku_natsume-taberu.jpg|Natsume appreciating dinner by Touko natsume-friends-photo.jpg|First photo of Natsume with friends natsume-friends-photo2.jpg|Retake a new photo with Sasada in it natsume-study.jpg|Natsume concentrating on study natsume-sweat.jpg|Sweating after escaping from chasing youkai natsume-white.jpg natsume-shi1.jpg|Pushing the rock to free the trapped youkai Episode 40 natsume-shi2.jpg|Younger Natsume always get teased by youkai Episode 40 natsume-shi3.jpg|Wearing Shigeru's extra sweater natsume-shi4.jpg|Both human & youkai surprise natsume-shi-bottle2.jpg|Natsume trapped in Onizaru's bottle Episode 45 natsume-shi-bottle4.jpg|Screams panic at Nyanko-sensei Episode 45 natsume-shi-eats.jpg|Enjoying his winning corn from Kitamoto natsume-shi-falling.jpg|Falling from the veranda after being pushed by the Target Youkai Episode 48 natsume-shi-tries.jpg|Natsume willing for the seal sealing Hozuki breaks Episode 49 27.jpg|Returning names 28.jpg Vlcsnap91958rl9.png Takashi_1.jpg Tumblr os2491UMq61tr6wqbo2 1280.png tumblr_os2491UMq61tr6wqbo5_1280.png Taskashi_Natsume_OVA.png Takashi Natsume.png Zoku natsume-reads.jpg Zoku natsume vs nyanko.jpg Natsume-father-shi3.jpg Natsume & Miyoko.jpg Natsume-chibi2.jpg Ep44-0.jpg Takashi Hospital.jpg|Natsume, touched by the kindness of the Fujiwaras. Natsume-shi-friends.jpg E831155121d9207810f71d4f9ddeaee3.gif Coloured-natsume_%26_madara.png|Natsume and Madara colored drawing in manga Horned_youkai.png|Always being chased by youkai since young Youkai_carrying_leaf.png|Shocked at seeing the youkai carrying leaf Natsume_dirty.png|Natsume dirty after being chased by Hishigaki & Karikage Minor_youkai_birdlike.png|Asking youkai for Susugi's whereabouts Natsume%27s_reaction.png|Natsume's reaction Shadow_youkai.png|Peeking at a youkai Big_head_youkai_grabbing_natsume.png|Grabbed by a youkai Female_long-necked_youkai.png|Teasing Nurse-like_youkai.png|Attracting another youkai Tanuma%27s_father_appearance.png|Stumbled upon Tanuma's father Natsume_and_madara.png|Natsume and Madara in Natsume Yuujinchou 1 Natsume_on_bike.png|Natsume on bike Chp.68-natsume_in_uniform.png|Just in time for the train Chp.68-aoi_sitting.png|Saw Aoi sitting at the bench Chp.70-nyanko_packing.png|Nyanko-sensei getting invited to a party Chp.70-yuuzuru-sama_mansion,_the_pleasure_trip_pavilion.png|Went searching for Nyanko-sensei but found the pavilion instead NatsumeTakashiCh92.png Natsume-yuujinchou-6598813.jpg 47021.jpg Natsume_1.jpg|Natsume wallpaper used for background Pic_natsume.png|Natsume white background Natsume-yuujinchou-san.jpeg|Natsume & Nyanko-sensei title 17881668_791715974340163_5959485195869487104_n.jpg 71xK6GnUYmL._SL_.jpg THphbTM0aW9kK0VNZUI4T0tWL09CMjJFYmdZazlKQ0pKRzVWaXlLSUhGVkM3cGQ4STVVcTVBPT0.jpg 71OI9a2nvnL._SL_.jpg main-40.jpg tumblr_opso9egJH11ronjxdo1_1280.jpg 71trB0LlJRL._SL1500_.jpg main-42.jpg Main_top_bg.jpg 7d58b01d9fea43318a69c9117a54f693.jpeg 24879896 150733102360755 2479477828704935547 o.jpg Natsume icon.png DLmPdC4VoAEOynI.jpg Madara and Natsume.jpg Natsume Movie Poster 4.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2014 Cover.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2014 Cover 1.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2014 Cover 2.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2014 Cover 4.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2014 Cover 5.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2014 Cover 6.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2015 Cover.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2015 Cover 1.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2015 Cover 2.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2015 Cover 3.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2015 Cover 4.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2015 Cover 6.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2017 Cover.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2017 Cover 1.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2017 Cover 2.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2017 Cover 3.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2017 Cover 4.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2018 Cover.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2018 Cover 1.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2018 Cover 2.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2018 Cover 3.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2018 Cover 4.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2019 Cover.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2019 Cover 1.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2019 Cover 2.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2019 Cover 3.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2019 Cover 4.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2019 Cover 5.jpg Natsume Yuujinchou Calendar 2019 Cover 6.jpg Natsume & Nyanko Sensei Magazine Cover.jpg Natsume's Book of Friends Movie Postcard.png Natsume & Sensei.jpg Category:Image Gallery